


Snowed In (Day 10)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, December OTP Challenge, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji and Ash are snowed in.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: December OTP Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 39





	Snowed In (Day 10)

“Wow! That's a lot of snow!”

“Looks like we're not going anywhere today.” Eiji walked away from the window and jumped underneath the covers. Ash looked over his shoulder at the lump in the blanket.

He walked over to it and kneeled down. He saw the other's face poke out. Eiji moved the blankets back a little, allowing Ash permission into the nest. The alpha crawled in next to him. Eiji cuddle up to him, taking in his woodsy scent.

“Can we stay like this?”

“Of course.” Eiji hummed contently at his answer, and Ash felt himself be comforted and warmed by Eiji’s sweet scent. Yes, he would stay like this with him.

Forever.


End file.
